1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the provisioning of a business process. More particularly, the present invention provides a method, system, and computer program product for the autonomic installation and configuration of an enterprise business process on-demand.
2. Related Art
An on-demand strategy for an enterprise business process encompasses dynamic provisioning and dynamic change management. Provisioning a business process typically involves provisioning databases, application servers, and enterprise applications along with support applications and services. Provisioning a business process also involves configuring different components to enable business flow between the components.
With the advent of the Business Process Execution Language (BPEL), which provides a method for expressing a business process, enterprises can now describe a business process in the form of an executable BPEL document. Unfortunately, the BPEL document leaves out the actual low level details of how the particular components of the BPEL document are provisioned; it does not provide a method to actually provision the business process defined in the BPEL document.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system, and computer program product for provisioning a business process defined in a BPEL document that obviates the current disconnect between a business process expressed as a BPEL document and its provisioning infrastructure.